


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by thenightbird



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Magnus and Alec see each other, which are two completely different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is just a little something that I wrote because I couldn't get the tiny spoilers i read out of my head, my friend and co-fangirl said I should keep writing it, but I honestly have no idea of how to go on with it. So, for now, this is it.  
> I hope you like it~  
> (and I'm sorry I haven't posted fic in almost an year,my brain is being a piece of shit and I have no idea how i managed to write this)

The arrow shot straight past his head, hitting the man behind him - one of Valentine’s men, he hadn’t seen him coming, too busy creating a route of escape. Magnus looked at the shooter, blue eyes and black hair, like Will’s, but it wasn’t him, couldn’t possibly be him. A question left his lips as he entered the Portal.

“Who are you?”

 

“Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Jace said, opening a folder on the computer in front of them. “Famous for his downworlder parties that happen, like, once every two weeks.”

Clary frowned “That’s an awful lot of parties.”

Izzy smirked “I would know that. I’m one of the only shadowhunters allowed in them.”

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the Warlock’s profile on the screen, reading his information and trying to ignore how handsome the man looked even in the blurry pictures they had of him. “He also owns the Pandemonium, it says here.”

Jace furrowed his eyebrows “Do you think he’s going to let us into his house after we kind of destroyed his club?”

“He knows who Clary is, and who I am, he’s going to at least let us in.”

“That’s very comforting, thank you, Isabelle” Jace retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alec drowned out the rest of their banter and directed his attention towards the computer, to the pictures that showed the warlock with normal black eyes, and some where his eyes were cat-like, yellow and green with a fine pupil. He couldn’t help but be captivated by how...predatory they looked without the Glamour.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Jace clapped his hands and smiled at a glaring Isabelle. “Let’s go find that warlock, shall we?”


End file.
